The last life
by iltnlock
Summary: Chloe is about to lose her last, and final life. Alek point of view. Two shot! This story has been adopted by VannaMa'Kayla.
1. Chapter 1

Alek POV:

This was the moment that I have been fearing for years now. Chloe is down to her last life and it is slipping through her fingers.

I wouldn't consider the Mai exactly united with the humans, but much progress has been made. Just today Chloe had attempted to talk to an Order member. Everything went fine and they said they would consider her offer to end the feuding. Sometimes she could really sell it.

Seeming as though she was perfectly safe, she went to do some usual grocery shopping. It wasn't a member of the Order who attacked her, no, that would have been too easy. A gang member pretended to be dying and Chloe ran to help. It was the usual thing to do. They ended up stabbing her in the heart and running off with her purse.

If they would have just asked for some money, Chloe would have given it to them in a heartbeat. Sometimes her big heart got the best of her.

I called her and she did not pick up her cell phone. Worried, I tracked it. I saw that it was a few blocks away from our house, so I decided to see what she was up to. I ended up cornering the thug. They pulled out their knife, and I saw the blood.

I didn't even have to ask. I just knew. When the love of your life is hurt, nothing goes through your mind except them. I ran the path to the grocery store. I caught the site of her a few feet down an alley.

"Chloe!" I screamed, running to her side. "Chloe, where are you hurt?"

I lifted her shirt looking for the mark. I found it. It was a deep slash about two inches long. I could tell it was infected. I listened in on her heart to hearing it slowly fading away. The knife penetrated it and it was bleeding out.

"Don't stop fighting." She whispered.

Chloe's dying wish was to complete the job she was born to do. The very job that had killed her eight times before and was killing her for a final death. Yet she still wanted it done. But I refused to plainly agree. She had to stay alive.

"Chloe! Stay with me!" I screamed as I pulled out my phone.

My fingers were shaking as I dialed a Mai healer.

"Hello?" A healer spoke into the phone.

"Chloe's dying. Boulevard Avenue. No time to spare." I said.

"On my way." A hurried voice said.

"Chloe!" I said squeezing her hand. "Don't give up on me now!" I screamed at her.

I stripped off my shirt and wrapped it around her torso hoping to slow the bleeding. I also pushed my hand on it for pressure.

I knew this alone wasn't going to save her. Her heart had been punctured and there was nothing I could do.

"Chloe! Promise me!" I shouted to her.

"I love you." She chocked out almost silently.

"No." I felt the tears start to leak from my eyes. "No! Stay with me!" I shouted again.

"Remember.." She started but her voice was too quite to hear.

"Remember what?" I yelled through my tears that were running down my cheeks.

"Me." Her lips said.

"The healer is coming! Hold on for a few more minutes!" I pleaded.

I couldn't tell which of my hands was working harder. The one putting pressure on her wound or the one giving reassuring squeezes to hers.

"What about our son?" I yelled, hoping she would pull through this for him.

But it was no use.

I saw her eye lids flutter as they closed.

"Chloe!" I screamed.

But it was too late. I listened in on her silent heart hoping for something. Anything. But it was silent.

I watched the tear fall from my eye onto her cheek, where it gently went over the small cheek and rolled down her neck.

Her heart was silent and she had no more lives. She was gone. _Forever._

"Alek!" A man yelled as he ran around a corner. He was soon followed my a group of healers.

I shook my head as the tears continued to fly.

"She's gone!" I cried out.

Chloe just died the last life.

**Author note: Depressing, isn't it?**

**I kind of have an idea for a sequel…but only if you guys review and tell me you want it.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was minutes until the clock would strike midnight. I was waiting patiently for it to turn into my birthday. Sixteen. I still couldn't believe it. I know that I should be going to bed soon, I'm going to need my sleep if I want to do good at my driving test. But sleep can wait until I'm officially sixteen.

Ramoya Kayker. Sixteen. I'm am just so excited! My parents are probably going to get woken up because I'll probably end up screaming. But who cares? You only turn sixteen once. Right?

One minute to midnight. Fifteen has been a pretty good year. I'm still waiting for my first kiss. But when it does happen, I want it to be magical. My mom had her first kiss with my dad. She knew he was the one too. I hope my life ends up like a love story, too.

A few years after my parents got married, my mom found out she was infertile and she adopted me. Cute, little, chubby cheeked, me. They always ask me if I want to track down my birth parents, but I don't want to. Why should they get to see me? They have done nothing for me. My real parents are the ones downstairs who have raised me, fed me, and are, hopefully, buying me a car tomorrow.

Tomorrow? No! Today! It is midnight, it's my sixteenth birthday.

Suddenly everything went black. Instantly the flashbacks started. It all came back. It is like these memories were locked away from me. And now that I'm sixteen my body is going to transition into a Mai. Bassett has given me back _my _mind and _my _memories.

My name isn't Ramoya Kayker. My name is Chloe King. No it's not. It's Chloe Petrov. I married Alek when I was twenty four.

The memories played in my head of my old life.

I was the Uniter. I died my last life. Why am I alive? How am I in this body?

I looked at myself. I no longer had blonde hair. I now had dark black hair. And it isn't curly, it's jet straight. I still have the same baby blue eyes.

I was so confused. The memories kept going through my head. I remembered everything about my old life. But that was over two hundred years ago.

I flashed my claws.

_I'm Mai again?_

Then the real question hit me. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to find the Pride in this city. I needed to get access to the prophecies. Could the Uniter really be re-born? Is this like my own do over?

Is this going to keep happening until I finally get it right?

The scream finally came. It didn't come out as a scream of happiness, though. It was a scream of pure terror.

My mom came running into my room.

"Ramoya? What's wrong?" She said exasperated.

"My name is Chloe." I said automatically before I could even think about what I said.

Oops.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked me confused.

Well, I might as well stick to it now.

"I want to be called Chloe." I said.

"Sixteen and you have Alzheimer's already?" She asked still confused.

"It's my birth name." I said.

"How would you know that? We knew absolutely nothing about you except that you were born in-" She started before I cut her off.

"Ukraine?" I asked.

She nodded wearily.

This was all too much. I needed to talk to Valen-wait. Valentina isn't still going to be alive. I'm now living over two hundred years after my old life. Everybody I have ever loved is dead.

_Dead._

All of them. No Blake to raise. No Valentina to lead. No Jasmine to enforce. No Meredith to look up to. No Amy to comfort. No Paul to be a sidekick. No Alek to love.

They are all gone. I have to start completely over.

I remembered that my mom was standing there waiting for me to stop daydreaming.

"I, I just remembered it." I said. It wasn't completely a lie.

"You just remembered the name you had for a few weeks when you were a newborn?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Go to sleep Ramoy-Chloe." She commanded.

She sighed and walked out of my room as she shut off the life.

What was I going to do?

**Author Note: I already have two stories that I write for (even though it has been months since I wrote for the one of them!) and I do not want to proceed with this story. As much as I would love to, I can't. If anybody out there would like to "adopt" this story. Message me. We can work something out and I might have a few ideas. If nobody wants to do that, its fine. This can just end as a short two shot.**


	3. Adoption notice!

This isn't a chapter. This is just a notice. This story has been adopted by VannaMa'Kayla. She is continuing this story. I have no time and I have two other stories to type for. (I promise to get back to Soul Mates eventually!) So check out her continuation of this story.


End file.
